Shun the Babysitter/Transcript
(the episode opens up with Shun laying down on the tree) (Killer striker shows up) Killer Striker:You really think you can hide from me. (Shun gasps) Shun:How did you know where I was. Killer Striker:That doesn't matter what does matter is who is going to plan your funeral! (Killer striker throws a killer ball at Shun) (There was lots of smoke then fire striker walks out of the smoke) Fire Striker:Fire ball! (Fire Striker throws a fire ball at killer striker) (Killer striker dodges)(In the edited version this was removed) (He then throws his sword at fire striker and it hits his head)(In the edited version this was removed) (Fire Striker slowly falls to the ground)(in the edited version this was removed) (Right when he was about to fall to the ground shun wakes up) (Shun starts touching his head) (Shun looks at his watch which was on his counter) (The fire striker watch was sleeping) (Shun gets out of bed) (Shun looks out of his window) Shun:I know you are still out there, killer striker. I promise you will pay! (The intro of the show starts) Shun:Millions of years ago, there was a planet called strikers and the strikers live happily. Until Killer Striker start a huge war. (show killer striker doing his evil laugh then purple smoke starts destroying the planet) Shun:Blasting all of the strikers on earth. (shows the striker coming to earth) Shun:Tyler gets his hand on one of these strikers and start using these powers for evil. (Shows killer striker doing bad things) Shun:And I found one of these strikers and now it's up to me to save the human race. I am Fire Striker! (Theme song starts playing) (Theme song ends) (Shows the logo) (the screen turns black) (Red text starts coming on the screen) (Shun began reading the text) Shun:Chapter 1:The Beginning Page:4:Shun the Babysitter (the text disappear and the screen shows Shun walking downstairs) Jessica(offscreen):Hello Shun, I made your breakfast! (shows the breakfast) Shun:What the? (Jessica walks up to Shun) Jessica:I also got you, your favorite slushie because you are my favorite brother! (gives him the slushie) Shun:I am your only brother. Jessica:You so funny haha! The fire striker watch:Did your sister smoke 10 packs of weed.(In the edited version this was removed) (Shun sits down at the table) Shun:This isn't like her, she would usually eat my food and give me leftovers. The fire striker watch:Sounds like a great sister. (Jessica gives Shun a comic book) Jessica:Here I got your favorite comic book. The limited edition of the adventures of the super model, lady Serena, uncut! (Shun grabs it and start reading it)(In the edited version this was removed) Shun:We finally get to see her nude with no stupid smokes!(in the edited version this was removed) The fire striker watch:Damn, Call me daddy striker!(In the edited version this was removed) (shun shakes his head) Shun:Alright what's going on! You are not like this! You are either high, drunk or actually being nice and me and you know you never are nice!(in the edited version high and drunk were removed) Jessica:I am just trying trying to give my favorite brother things he likes. Shun:Oh cut the crap! I hate you. You hate me. You always being a snake. I feel like everything is adding up.(in the edited version, cut the crap was removed) Jessica:Fine BRAT! I am going out with my new boyfriend today but his parents are also going out so his baby brother is going to be home alone and he needs someone to babysit him so you are the perfect match. Shun:Why am I the perfect match? Jessica:Because I want to you to suffer for being a jerk! Shun:OH SO I AM THE JERK HUH? Jessica:YEAH YOU ARE. Shun:AT LEAST I AIN'T A STUPID MORON THAT DATES A BOY FOR 2 DAYS THEN MOVE ON. THIS IS WHY NO BOYS LIKE YOU BECAUSE YOU ARE AN ANNOYING STUPID SON OF A-(In the edited version moron was removed) (their aunt comes) Aunt:What's going on here? (Jessica start crying) Jessica:Shun was being mean! Aunt:Shun why are you being mean? Shun(VO):I forgot to mention when adult comes, jessica act like their little angel. Shun:She wants me to be a babysitter! Aunt:I think that's a good idea! (Shun cringes) Shun:Wait what? Aunt:It would be a good way to make some money and maybe it would be fun! Shun:Um? No. Jessica:Yeah it would be fun! Shun:Shut up moron! Aunt:Yeah now you don't have a choice! Shun:What? Aunt:You called your sister a moron so now you have to go babysit. Now if you excuse I am going back to bed. This is the only day of the month I have my day off and if I don't have a break I swear I am going on a killing spree. (She goes back to bed) Jessica:Hahahaha! (Shun throws a plate at her and it breaks) Jessica:Ow! (The screen transitions to another house) The mom:Hope you can take care of bobby! He is such a trouble boy! Shun:Don't worry if he does something bad I will make sure he pay. The mom:Haha good joke! Anyways hope you have a good time with bobby! (She shuts the door) Shun:I wasn't joking. Bobby(offscreen):What up Homie! (shows bobby) Bobby:My name is bobby but my name is lil bobby in these streets, you feel me. Shun:Uh ok? Bobby:Yo you have some weed?(In the edited version, this line was changed to "do you have candy") Shun:No I am 14.(In the edited version "I am 14" was removed) Bobby:Aw man. Shun:Anyways what do you want to do. Bobby:I wanna smoke weed!(In the edited version, this line was changed to "I want candy!") Shun:You are like 6, how do you know about weed(In the edited version, shun just said "no") Bobby:First of all, I am 11, second of all, i know about weed cuz I smoked it, know what I am saying?(In the edited version this line was removed) Shun:No wonder why you acting so high right now.(In the edited version this line was removed) Bobby:Anyways lets watch some TV! Shun:Ok. (Bobby turns on the TV) (An ad comes back on) Lil Toothbrush:Yo it's lil toothbrush here and today I am at the mall know what I am saying, it's a meet and greet know what I am saying, gonna be awesome know what I am saying. So come to the mall and hang out with me. (Bobby turns off the tv) Bobby:LIL TOOTHBRUSH IS AT THE MALL. LETS GO TO THE MALL. Shun:I don't even know who lil toothbrush is but I can tell that something about him isn't right Bobby:You don't know who lil toothbrush is? He is up next check his music out. (bobby shows Shun a music video of lil toothbrush and the whole thing was bleeped) Shun:I never heard so many cuss words said in one sentence... Bobby:That's why he is cool! Shun:Something's up. (Shun pulls out his phone and researches about him) Shun:He peed on 12 year girl...(In the edited version it was changed to "he stole 500,000 dollars) Bobby:Yeah! That's true gangster right there! Shun:He impregnated 9 girls in a month.(In the edited version, it was changed to "he beat up 9 people in a month") Bobby:True Gangster! Shun:Yeah this person is not safe to hang out with. Bobby:But he a true gangster! Shun:That's why you shouldn't hang out with him! Bobby:Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please! Shun:No! Bobby:If you take me to the mall I will leave you alone for the rest of the night! Shun:Alright, deal. (Transitions to them at the mall) (Bobby stops) Bobby:LIL TOOTHBRUSH! (Points at him) (Bobby and Shun walk up to him) Bobby:LIL TOOTHBRUSH Lil Toothbrush:Yo sup lil homie. (Lil toothbrush looks at Shun) Lil toothbrush:Sup big homie. Shun:Sorry but I don't like dudes who pee on young girls. Lil toothbrush:Pfff you just mad that you ain't in the streets know what I am saying? Shun:Uh no. (Lil toothbrush looks at bobby) Lil toothbrush:You need to tell yo big homie some manners. Bobby:Yeah I will tell him some m- (Bobby looks at Lil toothbrush's wrist and he has a striker watch) Bobby:Yo what's this? Shun:isn't that a- The fire striker watch:a striker watch! Lil toothbrush:This? I don't know what this is. You see I was having a pool party at my house and I saw this and you know I gotta wear this know what I am saying. Gotta flex everyday know I mean. Bobby:Well I am taking this! (Bobby punches lil toothbrush) Bobby:MY WATCH NOW. (Lil toothbrush is on a ground) Shun:You gonna let him beat you like that? In your songs you always say how you be killing people go and get him!(In the edited version, this scene was removed) Lil toothbrush:I ain't loser I am just a weak loser!(In the edited version this scene was removed) Shun:This dude.(In the edited version this was removed) (Shun chases Bobby) Shun:Why in the world, would you do that! Bobby:Cuz I am a gangster. Ooo! I wonder what this will do. (He turns into Clone Striker) Shun:Great, just what I needed! Clone striker:Woah. (He starts making clones of himself) Clone Striker:OOO! Shun:Bobby drop the watch you don't know what it can do. Clone striker:Are you kidding? With this I can take over the world! I don't need to listen to no one! I am a true gangster! Clones get this dude! (the clones blast Shun and he hits a wall) (The clones start attacking other person and began destroying the mall) (Shun coughs) Shun:I ain't going down like that, especially not by an 11 year old wannabe. (He gets up) Shun:Time to strike (he turns into fire striker) (Then he throws his sword) (the sword slashes all of the clones and all of the clones disappear) People:Huh? What? (the sword comes back to fire striker and he catches it) Someone 1:Is that daredevil? Someone 2:Nah it's your mom Someone 1:Dude my mom's dead! (Clone striker looks at fire striker) Clone striker:Who are you? Are you trying to stop me? Because you can't! Fire Striker:Think again. (clone striker summons more clones) (Fire Striker throws fire balls at the clones) Clone Striker:UGH STUPID CLONES I WILL TAKE CARE OF YOU MYSELF. (He gets his sword out and slashes fire striker) (He then charges up his energy and punch fire striker) (Fire striker hits a window) Fire Striker:Oof! The fire striker watch:You wanna make this fight more interesting? Fire Striker:Anything that will beat this wannabe in seconds. The fire Striker watch:Use your fire powers to summon some cool animals. Fire Striker:Aight. (fire striker gets up) Clone Striker:Just give up! I am the strongest man alive! Fire Striker:Why you "lion" (Fire Striker summons a fire lion) (the fire lion burst into clone striker) (clone striker gets blasted to a store inside the mall) Clone striker:Owwwwww (fire striker walks to clone striker) (fire striker presses the button that makes clone striker turn back to bobby) (fire striker grabs the watch then grabs bobby) Fire striker:Lets get you home. (Everyone start clapping) Someone 1:Thanks Daredevil! Fire Striker:The name is fire striker. Someone 1:Eh I would call you daredevil. (The scene then transitions to tyler in his headquarters watching the news) News reporter:A brand new hero named fire striker saved the mall from some evil wannabe gangster! Is he the hero we all need? Back to you, Luke. Luke:Thank you. Now on to our next story. are your kids watching too much porn?(In the edited version, this was removed) (Tyler turns off the TV) The killer striker watch:Fire Striker...he was the same guy we fought the other day. Tyler:I know. Looks like he is trying to be a hero after the beating I gave him. (Tyler makes a fist) Tyler:He better hope we don't see each other again...he better hope. (end credits play) Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Fire Striker Transcripts